Inside
by Sasshi Ken
Summary: Aku takkan pernah bisa berada di sampingmu, dan aku takkan mungkin bisa melindungimu dari depan. Tapi, izinkan aku menjagamu dari belakang. Cukup melihat punggungmu saja, itu sudah cukup/Karin!/Sa-Sakura.../Bertahanlah!/Ku..kumohon, lindungi.../ Headcanon, Based on Spoiler/ RnR?


_Saat pertama kali mata kita bertatapan_

_Kurasakan debaran hangat menjalar dari dadaku_

_Kau dengan gaya yang cool, mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku_

_Meski sebentar, tapi aku sangat menyukai saat-saat itu_

_Dengan polosnya, aku mulai menaruh rasa padamu_

_Ya, aku menyukaimu..._

_Uchiha..._

_Sasuke..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**INSIDE**

**A NARUTO FANFICT**

**DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**FICT BY : SASSHI KEN**

**GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, POETRY**

**MAIN CHARACTER : KARIN, SASUKE, SAKURA**

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, AMATIRAN, CONTAIN SPOILER (MAYBE), FAIL POETRY, CANON TIME SETTING**

**HOPE U LIKE IT :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke..._

_Aku selalu memikiranmu sejak saat itu_

_Aku selalu berharap keajaiban datang_

_Aku berharap, kita dapat bertemu lagi_

_Dan ternyata keajaiban memang betul-betul ada_

_Aku dapat bertemu denganmu_

_Dan kau memintaku untuk menjadi rekan timmu_

_Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku?_

_Aku sangat senang, sangat...sangat_

_Aku bahagia, aku dapat membantumu_

_Aku tak peduli, walau kita bekerjasama sebgai penjahat_

_Asalkan aku dapat bersamamu,_

_Itu tak masalah..._

_Aku terlalu bahagia, sampai aku kehilangan kontrol diriku_

_Aku bahkan sering berbuat genit padamu_

_Tapi, bukan maksudku untuk menjadi perempuan murahan_

_Aku hanya ingin menarik hatimu_

_Aku hanya ingin, kau menolehku_

_Bukan sebagai rekan tim,_

_Tetapi sebagai seorang kekasih_

_Tak mudah memang untuk merebut hatimu_

_Kau tak pernah memperdulikan cinta_

_Kau hanya terobsesi pada dendammu_

_Kau semakin terjerumus kedalam kegelapan_

_Chakramu, semakin dingin dan gelap_

_Tapi anehnya, aku malah semakin menyukaimu_

_Mungkin logikaku tak bisa berjalan_

_Tapi,_

_Hatikulah yang bergerak_

_Waktu terus berjalan,_

_Hingga aku menyadari sebuah fakta,_

_Bahwa kau ingin membunuhku_

_Ku menyuruh mantan rekan timmu untuk membunuhku_

_Tanpa perasaan, kau mengatakannya dengan kejam_

_Kau memang jahat_

_Sasuke..._

_Bagaiman bisa aku jatuh cinta pada orang tak berperasaan sepertimu?_

_Aku membencimu_

_Sangat membencimu_

_Kau mencoba untuk membunuhku_

_Kucoba untuk menepis semua perasaan sayangku padamu_

_Namun nyatanya, aku tak bisa..._

_Bahkan hatiku seolah medan perang_

_Di satu sisi,_

_Aku ingin menjauh darimu dan membencimu_

_Namun disisi lain, _

_Aku masih ingin tetap menyimpan perasaan cintaku..._

_Aku bagai kapal yang terombang-ambing_

_Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu,_

_Bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya_

_Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah jawaban,_

_Kalau aku,_

_Masih menyukaimu..._

_Sasuke..._

_Aku selalu berharap,_

_Setelah perang besar ini,_

_Kau berpaling padaku..._

_Kau menyukaiku dan kita hidup bahagia bersama_

_Lagi-lagi, aku salah besar_

_Dibalik hawa dinginmu,_

_Kau masih menyimpan sebuah perasaan cinta_

_Dibalik rasa dendam dan kebencianmu,_

_Kau masih mempertahankan sebuah ikatan_

_Akhirnya aku sadar,_

_Kau mempertahankan perasaanmu pada seseorang_

_Perasaan cinta_

_Kepada gadis merah muda itu..._

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa kau pandai sekali bersandiwara?_

_Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku?_

_Hatiku terasa sakit, dan sesak_

_Lebih menyakitkan daripada saat kau mencoba membunuhku dulu..._

_Aku akui, kalau aku kalah_

_Aku kalah dari gadis Haruno itu_

_Aku tak bisa memenangkan hatimu_

_Karena hatimu, telah dimenangkan gadis pink itu_

_Aku takkan pernah bisa berjalan di sampingmu,_

_Menggenggan tanganmu,_

_Dan melihat wajahmu dari samping..._

_Karena,_

_Sudah ada gadis beriris emerald yang akan selalu berada di sisimu_

_Yang akan menerangi kegelapanmu..._

_Aku mungkin takkan bisa berada di sisimu_

_Tapi, mungkin aku akan berada di belakangmu_

_Aku memang tak bisa menatap wajahmu,_

_Tapi,_

_Aku bisa melihat punggungmu_

_Itu saja, aku sudah senang..._

_Aku takkan bisa bersamamu di sampingmu_

_Aku mungkin tak bisa melindungimu dari depan_

_Tapi kumohon,_

_Izinkan aku,_

_Untuk melindungimu..._

_Dari belakang..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kumohon, bertahanlah!" ninja medis itu mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan medisnya untuk mengobati gadis berkacamata yang tengah sekarat di depannya. Darah menodai hampir seluruh pakaian gadis yang berbaring itu.

"Sa... Sakura," gadis berkacamata itu, Karin namanya. Ia merintih pelan memanggil nama gadis yang berusaha menolongnya. Tatapannya sayu, bahkan mengabur, sekalipun ia telah menggunakan kacamata.

"Jangan bicara lagi, Karin. Aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu!" Sakura makin memperbanyak chakra yang digunakannya untuk menolong gadis itu. Chakra kehijauan berpijar di tangannya.

"Percuma... Sakura," tak dihiraukannya perintah Sakura. Karin tahu, ini memang percuma. Darahnya sudah betul-betul habis, jantungnya telah pecah, chakranya menipis, dan ia tahu, sebentar lagi shinigami akan datang kepadanya.

"Sakura.. jangan membuang-buang chakramu untukku. Aku... aku takkan bisa diselamatkan lagi. Jadi, biarkan aku pergi, Sakura..." ucapnya sambil mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Bahkan untuk berbicarapun, rasanya ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Ka... Karin," air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata Sakura. Haruno itu tak mampu lagi membendung kesedihannya. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Aku murid Tsunade-sama, jadi aku yakin, aku bisa menyembuhkanmu!"

"Sakura..." Karin terharu mendengar perkataan Sakura. Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura mau menolongnya? Padahal jelas-jelas mereka adalah rival, rival dalam memperebutkan Sasuke. "Ini... sudah takdir. Takdirku yang takkan dapat kau ubah,"

Dengan lemah, ia mencoba memegang tangan Sakura yang sedang mengeluarkan chakra. Pegangannya pada tangan Sakura, otomatis menghentikan pengobatan yang sedang Sakura lakukan. Awalnya Sakura kaget, namun melihat kesungguhan hati di mata Karin, ia hanya mengikuti apa yang Karin inginkan.

"Sa..sakura... Kau rivalku. Ka..kau dan aku, berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Tapi nyatanya, aku kalah.. A...aku, tak bisa memenangkannya," ucap Uzumaki itu dengan suara yang parau dan serak. "Sampai kapanpun... hanya kau.. yang akan ada di hatinya. Sakura... kumohon... tuntun Sasuke ke cahaya, jangan biarkan dia... ke arah ke..kegelapan. Kumohon, berikan cinta...yang telah lama hilang di hatinya. Ku...kumohon..."

"Sakura, kumohon... lindungi Sasuke, dari apapun..."

Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, maka berakhir sudahlah, kehidupan Uzumaki Karin, seorang ninja pendeteksi yang melepas cintanya...

.

.

.

.

.

FINISH

.

.

.

.

.

**Bacotan Author**

Okey, biar author jelasin, Ken suka pair SasuSaku, tapi Ken juga suka pair SasuKarin. Yah, untuk SasuKarin, khusus di ffn aja sih, kalo di manganya, malah berasa kek comedy -,-

Oh ya, ini udah poetry apa belum? Mau bentuk pake majas-majas diksi yang blablablah, Ken gabisa, failed malahan T.T Biarin lah, yang penting ada :P Ini juga first fic Ken yang genre poetry...

Tanpa banyak bacot, minta reviewnya ya minnaaa...

_**Riau, 5 Desember 2014**_

_**H-1 The Last Naruto Movie**_

_**Sambil nungggu uang bulanan,**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Sasshi Ken**_


End file.
